Harry Potter and the Red Star
by kakistocrat
Summary: PostDH Harry Potter and his friends must battle the creeping evil of Communism. NO STRANGE OR IMPOSSIBLE RELATIONSHIPS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not a communist, but it's an awfully funny subject. I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and the Red Star

Chapter 1

Morning was breaking on a battle-struck Hogwarts. The survivors were in a state of shock. Voldemort had been vanquished, but the cost had been great. Many valiant fighters had been lost. The remaining either were resting or helping dispose of the dead foes. All were exhausted but the work was enough to keep their minds occupied from the terrible loss they had sustained.

Light streamed in from the windows, as Harry Potter awoke. The first thing he heard was a gentle sob from the bed next to him. He arose, dressed quickly, and gingerly pulled back the curtains on the adjacent four-poster bed. There sat Ron, red hair disheveled, eyes puffy, and looking utterly horrible. Harry sat down beside Ron, and put his arm around him. Ron, slightly embarrassed, looked up at him. "I... just thought he would always be there. You know, teasing me about snogging, and how I had no tact. That's why he got me this," said Ron miserably.

Ron then held up his copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_. He let out a nervous laugh. Harry didn't know how to respond, so he held his tongue, figuratively.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Harry stood and said,

"You know Ron, when Sirius died, I felt like I wanted to be alone the rest of my life, but talking to Luna made all the difference. It's really nice to have someone to confide in."

There was a silence in which Ron sniffed loudly.

"I'm heading down to the Great Hall for some breakfast; you can come if you want."

Ron stood silently, but made no motion to leave. Harry then half-heartedly rose and walked out of dormitory down the marble staircase. He could hear the quiet footsteps behind him. As the circular common room came into view, Harry saw Hermione and Ginny, still in their grungy robes, resting peacefully on the couches. Ron came up behind Harry and whispered,

"Reckon we should wake them?"

"It's up to you," replied Harry, not wanting to offend Ron in any way.

Ron walked over to Hermione, and gently shook her. Groggily, Hermione sat up and shot Ron a loving look, which Harry was wont to ignore.

"Oi!" Ron said loudly. "Wake up Ginny!"

Harry laughed inwardly at the difference in treatment the girls had received. Ginny stirred and muttered a greeting to Harry. Without further talk, the four descended the moving staircases to the Great Hall.

Only a fraction of the normal Hogwarts students and staff remained in the spacious chamber. There was only one long table situated in the middle of the room. The hall had the air of a mortuary. Students were hugging and sobbing on each other. Harry felt a tap near his waist.

"Would Master and his friends like something to eat?" said a creaky voice

"That would be fine, Kreacher," said Harry. "You were amazing in the battle."

"Kreacher, are all the house-elves okay?" interrupted Ron, glancing hopefully at Hermione.

Both Harry and Hermione smiled ruefully at each other, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"The Dark Lord's magic could never hit us," boasted Kreacher, as he bade them farewell and scurried off to the kitchens.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found a bench away from the others. They sat down glumly and absorbed themselves in their own thoughts. It was hard for Harry to believe he would never have to face Voldemort again. He knew he should feel happy, but he felt as if it was all blotted out by the tremendous losses they had sustained. Hermione broke the silence, "It's so horrible that Fred died."

"Yeah," said Ron glumly.

"It's sad about all the others also," added Hermione. "I heard Colin Creevey's parents came for his body last night. It was a dreadful sight. And then, Remus and Tonks's deaths were tragic, especially since Remus seemed to be happy for the first time since your dad died, Harry."

"What about poor little Teddy?" asked Ginny, "no parents to raise him."

They all sat silently for a moment, lost in their own grief.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Harry, "I completely forgot!"

"What?" asked Ron.

"I'm the godfather," said Harry. "That makes me the legal guardian."

"Well, what are you going to do?" inquired Ginny.

"Well, hopefully, Andromeda will watch after him while he's little, I'd have no idea what to do."

"We'll help you, mate," added Ron, trying to be supportive.

At that moment, Kreacher appeared with their meals and set them down on the oak table. Harry murmured his thanks and started eating, though he was only doing so mechanically. Even Ron seemed to eat without vigor. They sat in quiet conversation, until they heard a loud voice ringing above all others.

"Students, the time has come to return home with your families," said McGonagall's voice amplified to many time's its actual volume.

A slow procession of students, reminiscent of a funeral march, trickled out of the Great Hall and out the front doors. Harry and the others stood and followed. The thestral-pulled carriages were waiting for them. Harry heard several surprised shrieks. More students could see the thestrals than ever before.

"So that's what they look like," commented Ron, "Strange little beasts."

The others followed Harry when he got into the carriage. "I guess the rest of your family left?" Hermione asked Ron.

"They went home last night, even Percy," replied Ron.

"I'll come home with you," said Harry "Hermione?" he asked.

"I was eager to go to Australia and find my parents, but I suppose one day more won't hurt them."

As soon as they left the grounds, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they all disapparated. After the feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube, they all appeared at the Burrow. It looked as homely as ever, although the atmosphere was blanketed by sorrow.

As they entered, Mrs. Weasley fell upon them in a tight bear hug.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "It's so good to see you all!"

As she said this, Harry spotted a tear running down her care-worn face. She looked more flustered than usual. She led them into the dining room, where every remaining Weasley was seated around the table. A mist of soberness filled the air. It seemed as though nobody wanted to talk about Fred. Mr. Weasley, looking balder than ever, welcomed the newcomers.

"Hullo, Harry, have you heard the uproar about the Ministry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, I haven't," said Harry.

"Well, the common wizarding people are outraged about how easily the Ministry was overthrown, and the oppression of house-elves and centaurs. To be honest, most people didn't know about the centaur's plight until very recently. People are calling for a much weaker and toothless government. I wouldn't be surprised if these protesters tried to set up their own government," explained Mr. Weasley in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well that's great isn't it?" said Hermione, "oppressed people finally get a voice, and now I can take S.P.E.W. somewhere."

Ron looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but thought better of it.

"It can't be any worse than the previous leadership at the Ministry," acknowledged Harry, "it's already failed me twice."

"Ron dear, I think you should go unpack," said Mrs. Weasley. "Will you be staying with us Harry?"

"I don't know, I think I should go to Grimmauld Place and look after Kreacher," replied Harry.

"You're always more than welcome here," chimed in Mr. Weasley.

"Thanks," said Harry, following Ron up the stairs.

Harry found Ron unpacking the few possessions he had carried over the course of the past year.

"Hey, it's all over now, we'll never have to worry about horcruxes again," breathed Ron gratefully.

Hermione then entered the room and said, "I can't wait any longer, I'm going to Australia to restore my parent's memories."

"Well…," said Ron, taking a deep breath. Harry tactfully exited the room. Thoughts were swirling in his head, like memories in a pensieve. What was he to do with his new found freedom? Would he ever have to worry about anything ever again? Where would he go now? He thought Ginny's room was a good place to start. No sooner than he had made up his mind, the door to Ron's room opened and Hermione and Ron emerged, looking giddy.

"Goodbye, Harry," said Hermione, giving him a quick hug. Ron didn't look jealous at all. She then disapperated.

"I should get going too," added Harry, "see you in a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several seconds later, Harry found himself in an old hallway that could be nowhere other than Grimmauld Place. Breathing in the smell of rotting wood, Harry took a couple steps, and then called for Kreacher. An instant later, a battered, but happy house-elf appeared.

"Kreacher," said Harry, "I think this house deserves some cleaning.

"Yes, Master, what should I do with my beloved mistress?"

"Wait, you know how to remove Mrs. Black's portrait?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Kreacher "House-elves magic is much different from that of wizards."

"Kreacher, if you remove all the decorations, you may keep them in the basement, which will be your new room," said Harry

Kreacher stared at Harry incredulously for a moment, before breaking into sobs and hugging Harry's legs.

"Master Harry Potter is so kind to Kreacher! No one has ever given Kreacher anything! First you give Kreacher Master Regulus's locket, and now this," said Kreacher through sobs of joy.

"Kreacher, it's fine, just help me clean up," said Harry.

'Dumbledore_ was right about treating house-elves well' _thought Harry.

Over the next couple months, Harry busied himself with the cleaning and refurbishing of Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione stopped by occasionally to help. Hermione seemed happier now that she had her parents back, and Harry noticed that Ron seemed happier and worked harder when Hermione was around. Their mood was much improved since the funeral, which happened last week. Harry had a pleasant eighteenth birthday near the end of the summer. His favorite present was the snitch Ginny had caught in his 6th year while he was in detention. He could not help remembering what had happened after that match and how it had changed his life. Ron put his head in his hands. Soon after was Ginny's birthday and it was an important one because she was going to be of age. Harry feeling uncreative had returned her present from his coming-of-age party.

At Grimmauld Place, Kreacher would sometimes give Harry large hugs, not at all related to what Harry was doing. Harry liked this Kreacher much more than the Kreacher of two years ago; Kreacher seemed to like himself more as well.

Harry was about to paint the master bedroom blue, when he realized that this permanent paint was too strong for his paintbrush. As he dipped it in, the brush melted. He considered using magic, but he needed some time out of the house anyway. "Kreacher!" yelled Harry "I'm going out of the house. I'll be in Diagon Alley if you need me."

Harry apparated outside of the Leaky Cauldron. As he opened the door, three wizards appeared in front of him. Harry whipped out his wand, but the wizards raised their hands.

"Harry!" said a voice that Harry recognized as the Auror, Dawlish "We mean no harm! We just meant to ask you if you supported Proposition 219, also known as the Free Peoples Bill."

"You shouldn't surprise me like that," said Harry "and what's this bill you're talking about?"

"Under all the legal terms, it basically makes all creatures and wizards more equal," explained Dawlish. "It also favors a more even distribution of wealth."

"Yeah, uh, that sounds great," said Harry, thinking of the Weasleys and their financial situation. The third wizard was frantically taking notes on everything Harry said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go buy a paintbrush."

The three wizards obliged and sat at a table. Harry entered Diagon Alley and quickly located Mrs. Skower's All Purpose House Supplies, entered, and bought an extra-strength paintbrush. He thanked the witch and exited. As he walked back, he passed Gringotts, where he was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy, apparently engaged in pleasant conversation with the three wizards who had questioned Harry. Harry found this somewhat disturbing, considering that there was no way Malfoy would agree with the even distribution of wealth.

Thinking hard, and wishing Dobby was still alive, Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place. As soon as he began to paint, he heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, Harry walked towards the heaven oaken door and opened it. He was surprised to see Andromeda Tonks at the door. Harry quickly shut the door after her, for it was cold, and winter was upon them. Mrs. Tonks was holding a little bundle that Harry assumed to be Teddy. Mrs. Tonks spoke first.

"I thought I should see you, since Remus named you the godfather of his child."

"I would be happy to help you in any way I can," offered Harry

"I just need you to watch Teddy for a while, because the Free People's Movement is requesting my help and I think it's a noble cause. Don't you? It's such a pleasure to finally help those who are in need."

"How long will I be watching little Teddy?" inquired Harry.

"They say now that the bill's past, they'll only need my help for a week."

"I can handle him, Mrs. Tonks, don't worry about him."

"Thank you so much for taking him Harry."

And with those last words, Andromeda Tonks handed him Teddy and disapperated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry closed the door, then looked down at Teddy. He was quite cute, even with his neon blue hair. Then it hit Harry, he had absolutely no idea what to do. He had never held a baby, much less fed it, changed its diapers and put it to sleep. Harry's mind was racing, how would he take care of a baby, let alone a baby who was a metamorphagus and might be a werewolf? He ran to check the calendar, and thankfully, the full moon wasn't for two weeks. Suddenly, he knew who could help him. As he concentrated on the place he wanted to apparate to, he felt very proud of himself for thinking of an answer so quickly.

He apparated into a small garden next to one of his favorite places in the world. The garden was covered in a thin layer of snow, which added to the homely atmosphere. He walked into the house and found who he was looking for in the kitchen, bewitching knives to slice up a cucumber.

"Harry!" yelled Mrs. Weasley joyfully. "What a pleasant surprise! What have you got in your arms?"

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, that's why I came. I wanted to know how to watch a baby. Mrs. Tonks had to leave town for a week and asked me to watch Teddy."

"Oh Harry, he's such a cute baby," said Mrs. Weasley, leaning over Teddy and crooning some nonsense phrase at him. "I've raised seven children and one more cannot be a burden and you can stay here while I look after Teddy."

At that moment, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny(who was home for Christmas holidays) ran into the room, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were staying at the Burrow temporarily. They looked around tentatively, both greeting Harry, while furtively glancing at the knife slicing cucumbers of its own accord.

"We've never gotten the chance to thank you for being such a good friend to our daughter," said Mrs. Granger.

"Oh," said Harry somewhat awkwardly, "don't worry about it, Hermione's saved my life dozens of times."

"Hush," interrupted Mrs. Weasley, "Teddy needs to be put down, and I still think I have one of Ginny's old cribs."

Ginny turned a deep shade of red and shot Harry an embarrassed look. Hermione's parents stayed in the kitchen to have lunch, while Ron beckoned Harry, Hermione, and Ginny upstairs to his room. They met Percy on the way.

"Hello, Harry," said Percy, who had just been accepted into the Ministry again, "have you heard about Gringotts?"

"No, I haven't," said Harry. "But I really need to help Ron with some…uhhh," said Harry, thinking rapidly on how to avoid Percy's latest lecture on Ministry business.

"Well, this is really interesting, quite a departure from past actions. The government, led by the Free People's Party, has seized Gringotts in the interest of the equal distribution of wealth. It's quite fascinating."

"Clean his room!" said Harry a little too quickly, "I need to help Ron clean his room."

And with that, they ran up the stairs into Ron's cramped room.

"Even distribution of wealth?" said Hermione. "I've heard that phrase somewhere before, maybe in Muggle Studies. I don't think that's a good thing."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny. "It'll be great for our family, you know we've never had enough..." But then she did not finish his thought; her face had turned beet red, and now was even brighter than her hair.

"There's more," commented Harry. "When I went to Diagon Alley, I was question by three wizards, Dawlish included, about the Free People's Movement. Later I saw those same men chatting animatedly with Lucius Malfoy, who looked very pleased. If I know Lucius Malfoy, I know he wouldn't want even distribution of wealth."

"Yes, that is strange," noted Hermione. "But I guess even distribution is fundamentally a good principle."

"Some extra money wouldn't be bad," said Ron

The four of them decided to go downstairs and have a pleasant chat with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. As they walked into the kitchen, Harry could notice that Ron had straightened up from his usual slouch. As soon as Mr. Granger came into view, Ron greeted him and said, "Mr. Granger, that's a very nice tie you've got there." Hermione suppressed a chuckle, and Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered, " He's trying to make a good impression on his future in-laws. Ron has brushed his teeth for much longer than he usually does and has sworn to not eat sugar since the Grangers have arrived." Harry, sure he had already made a good impression on his future in-laws, laughed inwardly. The conversation was indeed pleasant and spanned many subjects.

Later that day, while Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner, Harry played Quidditch in the icy weather with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron and Ginny were easily winning, as Hermione was abominable at Quidditch.

"I wish George was here," said Harry, "we could use a good beater. Where is he anyway?"

"He's living up in his flat in Diagon Alley, with Lee Jordan. They're doing quite well with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Lee Jordan has done a great job cheering George up after Fred's death," said Ginny.

"Oh good," said Harry.

Just then Mrs. Weasley's voice carried to the hill where they were playing and they started walking down to the Burrow.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" called Mrs. Weasley again, holding a crying Teddy.

Harry had forgotten how much he loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He hadn't had it for nearly a year. The ham was sweet and tender and melted in Harry's mouth. The potatoes were the texture of a Pygmy Puff.

After a satisfying dinner, in which Ron was the most polite person Harry had ever known him to be, Percy turned on the radio.

'_Shacklebolt has said after his removal from the office of Minister of Magic that-'_

"What!?" yelled Harry, Ron, and several others.

"Shhh!"

_'these newcomers only want power. In other news, the Wizengamot has declared wand-making, bookstores, and Quidditch supply businesses unconstitutional, due to the tendency of the wealthy to purchase these products more often. These three businesses have joined the list of eighteen other Ministry controlled businesses. Ollivander has said that this new--- wait a minute, ladies and gentlemen, the results of the Wizengamot election have just been confirmed. The new minister of magic is Lucius Malfoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

If someone could write a review it would be really nice!

Chapter 4

The table was absolutely silent. No one could believe the news. Mr. Weasley pounded the table with his fist and sent his meal flying. Mrs. Weasley quickly cleaned it up with a flick of her wand. Harry could not eat anymore, he was too angry. How could an ex-death eater become Minister of Magic?

"I don't know this Lucius Malfoy character, but, if you ask me," said Mr. Granger, "this whole government sounds mighty similar to communism."

Hermione slapped herself so hard on the forehead that Ron jumped.

"Communism! I should've known! I knew Professor Burbage mentioned it somewhere. Communism is a form of government, where theoretically, no social classes exist. But it never works, because humans aren't perfect. The government officials always are corrupt and embezzle tons of money that's supposed to be divided among all. It's supposed to be a utopian society, but the leaders always grow fat on stolen money! The leaders usually deceive the people by moving them to government sponsored communes."

"Of course, that's why Mrs. Tonks left, she went to a commune!" interrupted Harry. "That's also why Lucius Malfoy looked so happy!"

"But what can we do?" asked Ginny, "If everyone is behind a government, there's no way to overthrow it without incurring the wrath of the population.

"We'll have to show them the truth. They can't be really treating the centaurs and house-elves well; Malfoy still has the prejudice against any other creature," answered Hermione. "Communists are always paranoid of opposition, so Malfoy will probably have an army, or incredibly high barriers around the Ministry."

"We can't let them get anymore power than they already have, if we wait too much longer, they'll have everyone rounded up and sent off to communes," said Harry.

"What can we do, mate?" questioned Ron.

"In college, in my political science class, we learned that many communist regimes fall when the people turn against them, like my daughter said, but the government usually incarcerates or bribes the rebels ," added Mr. Granger. "It looks like all we need is proof of the corruption."

They all thought of many ways they could expose Malfoy, but none of them seemed plausible or possible. They spent long hours racking their brains, but it was all in vain. Finally it was time to go to bed. Harry and Ron dejectedly trudged up the stairs to the attic, while Ginny and Hermione left to their room. Harry was so frustrated with himself for not seeing anyway to expose the government, that while Ron's snore's reverberated in the small room, Harry thought even harder and stayed up until the wee hours of the morning.

When the red dawn came Harry finally was asleep. The red light slowly crept up the Burrow and into Ron's room. The red light combined with the orange color of the room made it seem like the boys were sleeping in a furnace with flames dancing around them. Ron awoke, groaned, and went back to sleep, but Harry did not stir.

Harry finally awoke later that morning, where he was still frustrated about not being able to figure out how to condemn Malfoy. Harry walked down to breakfast, followed by Ron. Breakfast was a subdued affair. Mr. Weasley insisted on listening to the radio, in case anything useful could be scavenged from the lies. Harry had to leave the room after fifteen minutes of Lucius Malfoy's dry, drawling voice, praising the nobility of Britons and how he was going to change England for the better. Mrs. Weasley finally made Mr. Weasley take the radio up to their room if he wanted to listen.

That week passed slowly and tortuously, everyone slinging crazier and crazier ideas at each other (figuratively.) Harry spent his days with the Weasleys and the Grangers at the Burrow, and his nights at Grimmauld Place with Kreacher as company. He had originally inquired if Kreacher knew anything about the Malfoys, but Kreacher knew very little, since he had never served under them.

One evening at the Burrow, after work, Mr. Weasley reported that Lucius Malfoy was requiring more and more service at the communes, which Malfoy referred to as **Service Stations to the Noble Republic of England**. Mrs. Tonks had still not returned, even though it had been over a week. He had received no contact and was starting to worry.

A few minutes after Mr. Weasley finished speaking, the door flew open, revealing a red-faced Percy. He was in a state of rage that even surpassed his mother's.

"He's fired me!" Percy yelled while his face turned an even deeper red. "Our NOBLE, MR. MALFOY said that records were useless and don't need to be kept anymore! And even more, I overheard Malfoy telling one of his cronies that he was trying to convince the Wizengamot to destroy the Library of Records. All my work that I've ever done is in that building! Reports on cauldron-width, broomstick length, and countless hours of work destroyed!"

But he was interrupted by the radio, which Mr. Weasley had stealthily increased the volume of. It was the voice of Lucius Malfoy that could be heard. '_In addition, for the general safety of our people, we have seized the subversive Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, we find this business unnecessary and dangerous to the general populace._

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, as George Weasley apparated into the kitchen directly onto the table.

"Sorry bout that mum," said George. "Had to fight off a couple aurors, but I stunned Dawlish and escaped."

"Thank goodness!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "I couldn't stand loosing both of you," as she embraced him.

"Mum, calm down," said George, slightly embarrassed, "I'm okay."

"The Library of Records, that's it!" yelled Harry "Why do you think Malfoy wants to destroy the records? They're automatically kept, financial records included. If we can get a hold of those records before he has them destroyed, we can expose the corruption to everyone!"

"Blimey, Harry, how are we gonna do that?" exclaimed Ron.

Harry hadn't felt more excitement since he had figured out the complicated riddle of the Elder Wand.

"Well, we'll plan won't we?" fiercely interjected Ginny, "I want to be part of the action this time and you can't stop me Mum, I'm of age now."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it.

"This can't be worse than Voldemort, so I guess we'll let Ginerva try," said Mr. Weasley to his wife.

"It's Ginny," said Ginny

"We'll have to do it tomorrow," interrupted Percy, "Malfoy was talking about immediate action."

"Molly, summon the remaining Order of the Phoenix, we're not many, but we'll be able to help," offered Mr. Weasley.

"I'll summon the DA," added Hermione. "A few of them should know to try the Burrow."

Much of that night was spent planning and going over tiny details in their plan. Members of the Order of the Phoenix started arriving along with Neville, Luna, and Dean Thomas. Harry and the others slept in shifts, so as not to be tired.

In the morning, the plan seemed streamlined and perfect. Harry felt as though nothing could go wrong. It felt much different from when he, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook had tried to break into a Gringotts vault.

The Order parted from Harry and his friends. The Order was going to set up a diversion at Malfoy Manor, where Lucius was reported to be, taking a break from the stresses of being Minister of Magic. Harry inhaled deeply, and disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry appeared in a small side street of Diagon Alley, followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean.

Harry exhaled. "What's the signal again?" he asked.

"7/7/7 means 'Go'" said Neville, examining his fake D.A. Galleon, waiting for it to change its' numbers "1/1/1 means turn back."

They stood in silence for several minutes. "Reckon it's broken?" asked Ron, breaking the silence. "Maybe the charm wore off?"

"I don't think so…" said Hermione, taking the Galleon from Neville. "This charm usually last a long – Ouch!" said Hermione, as the Galleon turned red and burned. Harry looked down at it.

"7/7/7, let's go" Harry said as he threw the invisibility cloak over his head. Neville pocketed the Galleon and they all jogged off. Harry passed Gringotts, still recovering from the escaping dragon, then turned down a less well known street. This area was almost purely residential, with the odd shop or two. They passed many people, all of whom looked rather blank and uninteresting, neighborhoods of small cramped houses, a park, and a small pond, when they finally came to the Library of Records.

The large edifice was out of place in the tranquil wizarding neighborhood. It was a large, cubic, metallic building, with a big bewitched banner that read, 'Library of Records, find your answers here!' in big red letters. It was twilight and Harry could barely see. There were two massive guards, in front of the building, eyes mysteriously blank and fixed.

Harry told the others goodbye, slipped under his deathly hallow, and silently made his way towards the entrance of the library. As he neared the guards, he was surprised to see one of them was Kingsley Shacklebolt, wearing his usual blue robe. His huge frame looked strange so rigid and unmoving. Harry slipped by the guards, but in the process, accidentally brushing Shacklebolt's robe. For a fleeting second, he thought he saw Kingsley change his expression.

Once past the guards, he pointed his wand, and uttered, "Confundus!"

The two guards looked at each other for a moment, they looked thoroughly confused. Then Harry saw six blurry patches of air that could only be his friends under the disillusionment charm. Ron had not done his charm completely, since half of his eyebrow was uncovered. Harry resisted the impulse not to laugh, since Ron had a bad history with vanishing that eyebrow fully. Once they had all met, Dean and Luna stayed behind a stone pillar to keep watch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny walked forward into a long, grey hallway, with doors on each side. Harry said, "There's got to be government records around here somewhere, look at the doors!" They all started looking, and Harry passed Regulations of Magical Objects, which was where Percy worked. After a few moments of searching, Neville found a door marked Government Finances. They tried the door, but it was locked. Hermione tried using Alohamora on the lock, but it wouldn't budge. With no options available, Ginny used the Reductor and the door imploded. The noise was pretty loud and Harry was afraid someone had heard, but they received no conformation that anyone was coming.

They ran into a huge room under a massive dome with huge metal shelves. The room had an eerie blue light, and Harry felt a horrible sense of familiarity. Harry gave an order, and all five of them split up to look for recent spending records. After a couple of stressful minutes, a yell was heard and Ron said, "I think I found the shelf!" Harry and the others ran over to it. The shelf was labeled 'Financial Records 98-99.'

"Great, Ron, now let's find those files," said Harry, as he began to search for the files. He took one file off the shelf, and at that moment there was a loud crack.

"Very good, Potter," said a drawling voice, "now give me the files and your friends don't get hurt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Several more cracks sounded as more wizards and witches apparated into the library. Harry recognized several of the wizards, though they all had blank expressions, as if they had been imperiused. Harry noticed only one exception, a short, toad-like witch Harry recognized as Dolores Umbridge. Her fat little eyes were as malicious as ever.

"Now, Potter, you can't think I would have been so stupid to leave these incriminating records unmonitored. I had a sensory charm set to go off whenever anyone removed a file," said Malfoy. Then he and Umbridge laughed.

"Little naughty boys must always be punished, especially when found trespassing on Ministry property," said Umbridge in her sugar-sweet, girly voice. Harry then noticed a badge on Malfoy and Umbridge, shaped like a red star, with a hammer and sickle in the middle.

"You guys seem to be having a good time with all this stolen money, you dirty commies!" said Harry, desperately trying to stall to come up with a plan.

"Yes, Harry, we're having a great time, you know what they say Potter, Communism: It's a Party," said Malfoy with half a grin on his face

Umbridge giggled girlishly at Malfoy's joke. As she giggled, Harry took the opportunity to whisper to everyone, "If we can knock Malfoy out, maybe his imperiuses will wear off. On my count, stunners."

Malfoy said, "You won't be able to stall like every other time we have had you cornered, so let's have some fun.

"Cruc-,"

"NOW!" yelled Harry "STUPEFY!"

And with that five stunners flew straight at Lucius Malfoy. One of the imperiused wizards dived in front of all five spells and got hit by Malfoy's Cruciatus curse; Harry recognized him as Dawlish. Harry sent a spell at Malfoy, file still in hand, while his friends took on the imperiused wizards. Beams of red and orange light were dancing from the dueler's wands and ricocheting around the room. Harry could see Hermione dueling Umbridge and a spell narrowly missed her. Harry suddenly had an idea.

"GINNY!" he yelled, "BLAST THROUGH THE SHELVES!"

Ginny, who was dueling a witch with long, black hair, quickly sent a spell towards the shelves. A gaping hole was blown in the shelves, papers flying everywhere.

In the confusion, Harry yelled, "Incendio!" and the shelves caught fire. "C'mon everyone, I've got the file, let's get out of here!" Harry screamed.

The five companions started sprinting towards the door, spells flying after them. Ron was hit by a body-bind curse and fell behind.

"PROTEGO!" screamed Neville, casting a huge shield charm. Several of the pursuers crashed into it. Neville ran to Ron, still firing curses. He hoisted Ron over his shoulders and sprinted after the rest of them. Two huge men from a different room stepped from behind shelves and fired off stunners. Hermione deflected one, and the other narrowly missed Ginny.

Neville fired such a powerful stunner that it broke one of the huge men's shields. Umbridge fired off a Cruciatus curse that hit Hermione in the back. She collapsed to the ground, screaming.

In the ensuing confusion, Harry was hit by one of Malfoy's Body-Bind curses. Harry hit a shelf and fell spinning to the ground, lying face up.

"You've lost Potter" cackled Malfoy insanely, blood from his mouth landing on the floor. There was a murderous light in his eyes as he yelled "Crucio!"

Harry tried to writhe in pain, but still could not move. "Crucio!"

"It's Azkaban for you!" yelled Malfoy maliciously. "And I'm bringing back the dementors! Cruc--"

But at that moment, a huge blue blur came hurtling through the air, tackling Malfoy. Malfoy's head hit a metal shelf, and his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. The other wizards looked confused for a couple seconds, shaking their heads. Apparently when Malfoy had lost conscience, his Imperious curses had weakened enough to be fought off easily. They seemed to be wondering where they were, and what they were doing, all except for Umbridge, who stopped fighting only when she realized the rest had. She pretended to be confused and gave a nervous giggle.

The blue blur stood up, and Harry recognized it as Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Kingsley!" said Harry "I thought you were imperiused!"

"I was," said Kingsley, "but it was weak, and I fought it off in a few hours. However, I thought it wise to act exactly as they wanted me to, in case a situation like this arose."

"Thank you very much," said Harry "I've got an incriminating file right here. Hopefully this will be enough to convince the people."

Kingsley took the file and examined it. "Three million Galleons spent on private parties, two million in gifts, and six million for the refurbishment of Malfoy Manor. This should be enough." Kingsley put an Anti-Disaperation jinx on Malfoy, and at Harry's urging, Umbridge. The jinx was like a shining rope, wrapping itself around the two prisoners.

"Kingsley, what happened to Luna and Dean?" asked Ginny, suddenly worried.

"I'm sorry, but the other imperiused guard stunned them before I could stop him. They should be fine however. You are in much worse condition yourselves. Now, let's take these two to the ministry, and expose their lies."

Kingsley exited, followed by Harry and the rest. Ron's Body-Bind curse had worn off, but he was still weak, and had to lean on Hermione. Harry suspected this wasn't entirely necessary, considering he had been hit by a similar curse and was walking hand-in-hand with Ginny and slightly leaning on her, even though he wasn't too weak. Ginny had a nasty burn on her arm, but it didn't seem to be serious.

Kingsley raised his wand, and the prisoners ascended along with their Anti-Disaperation Jinx, so that Lucius Malfoy's feet barely scraped the ground. Umbridge was dangling several feet above the floor, and was squirming uncomfortably. Kingsley directed his wand towards the door, and the prisoners glided towards it. Harry walked forward.

"Not so big are you now?" said Harry to Malfoy. "First you are a death-eater then, you turn to robbing people's money with a corrupt government. We have the records here, we'll turn you in, and you'll serve a life sentence in Azkaban.

"Ah, arrogant Mr. Potter, you are so clever," spat Malfoy.

Umbridge wriggled even more fiercely, as she tried to free herself of the Anti-Disaperation jinx. She slipped an inch and Harry said, "Kingsley, you may want to check that."

At that moment, Umbridge suddenly fell from the jinx. Before anyone could think, Umbridge grabbed her wand from Kingsley, pointed at the Anti-Disaperation Jinx, and uttered a curse which shattered the jinx. Malfoy grabbed Umbridge, raised his fist in a communist salute, and they Disapparated.

"No!" yelled Harry. "They got away!"

Kingsley looked surprisingly nonplussed. "Don't worry, Harry, we still have the file, and the Department of Magical Transit should be able to track them. Now, I'll take that folder, and you can go back to the Burrow."

Harry held onto the file for a minute, he had gone through a lot to get the file, and he wanted to expose Malfoy personally. But then he looked at his friends, Luna and Dean, nursing large bumps on their heads from their falls, Ron and Hermione, supporting each other, both weak and in pain, Neville, with a gash under his ribs from some shrapnel flying from the shelf Ginny destroyed, and Ginny, with her arm badly burnt from Harry's fire. Harry handed the file to Kingsley.

"Harry, you should probably go back to the Burrow," said Kingsley slowly, "Molly will want to see you and clean you up."

Harry finally noticed that he was limping, his foot felt like it was broken. He must have hit it hard when he fell from Malfoy's Cruciatus curse.

"Alright, Kingsley, see if you can go track Malfoy, we'll head home," said Harry.

And with that, Harry dissaperated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Burrow's pleasant view materialized in front of Harry. As he stumbled into the house, he found Mrs. Weasley fussing over the wounds of Order. She was dabbing a bit of a viscous, brown substance onto Bill's hand, while Fleur was looking on worried. Harry, suddenly worried, looked around him, but was comforted when he saw everyone there.

"Oh, Harry!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're alright." She then proceeded to hug everyone, and fussed over their wounds. Neville jumped when Mrs. Weasley accidentally brushed his wound.

"Mr. Weasley, what happened?" questioned Harry.

"Well, we got to Malfoy Manor and started out assault. Then imperiused wizards came out and we fought. Mundungus sent the signal that the diversion had worked. We continued fighting, but defensively. After a while, as if on cue, many of them dissaperated. We kept fighting to give you more time, but then our foes lost the will to fight, because their Imperius curses wore off."

Harry then recounted their story. They all seemed alarmed, especially at the mention of Umbridge and Malfoy escaping.

"I'm sure Kingsley can track them through the Department of Magical Transit," said Harry. Just as he said this, a silver lynx came bounding through the window. Kingsley's voice issued from it.

'_We've tracked Malfoy and Umbridge back to their Manor, but it won't be easy getting in. We have a squad of Aurors ready to siege the Manor.'_

"That's good news," said Ron. "I'm exhausted, let's go to bed, Harry." As he walked away, Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Ginny did the same to Harry and walked off to her bedroom.

As they ascended the stairs, Harry felt pleased that he and his friends had brought about the fall of the corrupt, evil regime. But he was also extremely tired. Harry sighed and took off his glasses. Ron said, "Harry, how serious are you about my sister?"

"Later, Ron."

Harry plopped down on the mat next to Ron's bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day was a pleasant one, as well as the rest of the week. Every day _The Daily Prophet _printed a new story about the corruption of the Malfoy regime. All was bringing itself back together at the Ministry. Harry had a great time relaxing with his friends. He hadn't spent so much time with Ginny, since the summer of his sixth year. It was great to play Exploding Snap with her, Ron, and Hermione. It snowy outside, and Christmas was coming the next week. Harry fretted over what to get Ginny. Ron and Hermione were much easier to shop for, because he didn't have a romantic love for either of them. He tried asking Hermione for ideas, but she only loudly suggested jewelry. Ron, who had just entered the room, quickly ran up the stairs away from Hermione. Later Ron came to Harry, slightly embarrassed, "Could you please lend me ten galleons? I've got to buy some Christmas gifts and I'm saving up at the moment. I'll pay you back for it, I promise." Harry laughed, told Ron that it was fine, and that he could have all of his money. Harry was going through his head what to get Ginny and finally, he had an idea.

Harry woke up Christmas morning, excited about how his gifts would be received.

Christmas at the Burrow was quite cramped, but still very exciting. The Weasleys opened their gifts youngest to oldest. Harry's stomach flipped when Ginny chose his gift first. She ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped when she saw _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Wizards_. She immediately knew who it was from, and almost knocked Harry off his feet in a forceful hug.

"I only wish I had this in my first-year!" said Ginny.

. The gift-opening continued and Harry received loads of sweets from Ron and Hermione, while George had showered him in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products. His favorite gift was from Ginny, which was Chocolate frog cards of Ron, Hermione, and himself. They spent the day relaxing. That night, there was an incredible feast that rivaled the food prepared at Hogwarts. While Harry was in the middle of a mouthful of turkey, there was a knock at the door. George went to get it, and it opened to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello!" he said in his deep voice. "How's everyone doing?"

There was a chorus of 'greats' and 'fines' came from around the table.

"How's the siege going?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well enough, but they didn't waste those six million galleons, but there's no shortage of volunteers. It's only a matter of time before they fall.

After Kingsley left, Mrs. Tonks arrived. She kept apologizing to Harry for putting such strain on him with Teddy. Harry did not tell her that it was Mrs. Weasley who did most of the work. Teddy seemed happy to see his grandmother, and amused the whole family by rapidly changing hair colors. Full to bursting, they all sat down in the living room and relaxed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were holding hands on one of the couches, while Ron had his arm around Hermione, and Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder. The rest of the vacation passed in several seconds, or so Harry thought. When Ginny finally had to leave to go back to Hogwarts, Harry missed her greatly.

Mrs. Weasley insisted that because Harry, Ron, and Hermione had missed their final year at Hogwarts, they must study for upcoming N.E.W.T.'s, which would be the next winter, to give them a full year of studying. Fortunately Mrs. went to Diagon Alley that day and bought them seventh year textbooks. Harry tried to offer her money for his books, but she wouldn't take it. Hermione was incredibly relieved that she could take the N.E.W.T.'s. Ron seemed depressed, but tried to hide it from Hermione. With frantic studying, the time flew by very quickly. Facts about the Goblin Rebellion of 1876, care of Knowllyroots, and defense against dark creatures cluttered their brains.

Hermione had toned down her usual nervousness about tests, and was much more agreeable than she used to be. Harry actually found studying to be fun in the presence of Ron and Hermione. Although a little lovesick at times, they were great study partners.

The weeks of studying eventually turned into months as the weather warmed and spring dawned. There was not much news about the siege, but Harry thought if anything major happened, he would be informed. One thing Harry missed was Ginny's company. It was made no better by the fact that Hermione and Ron were constantly flirting with each other. Ron was getting to know Hermione's parents well, as he would go over to their house most weekends. One weekend, Harry had gone with Hermione and Ron, but Ron had done all the talking, and Harry couldn't get a word in edgewise. Harry didn't come again.

Life at the Burrow was entertaining, Harry spent all his days there, but slept at Grimmauld Place, because he would feel guilty for leaving Kreacher alone and didn't want to impose himself on the Weasley family. Grimmauld Place had transformed with Harry and Kreacher's hard work into an accommodating, respectable house. Spring passed relatively quickly, and before Harry knew it, it was time for Ginny to come home.

Harry, Hermione, and the whole Weasley family went to King's Cross station to pick Ginny up. Harry felt the monster in his stomach raging with anticipation. Finally, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, steam still pouring from its spout. Ginny was saying goodbye to Luna, and then she was running down into her mother's arms. After giving her family quick hugs, she flew enthusiastically into Harry's arms, red hair whirling around her body.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, me too," said Harry

She then gave Harry a quick kiss, which Ron ignored, suddenly becoming interested Hermione's hair. Hermione saw this movement and reproachfully, but flirtatiously hit Ron on the arm. Ron rubbed his arm ashamedly. Harry grinned at him. Ron somewhat reluctantly returned the gesture. Ginny laughed, and all of them left.

The next few days were blissful. Ginny was very helpful to all three of them, giving the recommendations on their N.E.W.T.s, because she had already taken them. Harry felt invigorated now that Ginny was back.

One day, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying, a loud crack was heard and Kingsley apparated directly into the house.

"Sorry about bursting in, but we have word that Lucius Malfoy is coming out. Grab your brooms, because there's an anti-Disaperation and Apparition enchantment around the house, and let's go."

They all ran to the broom shed to get their brooms, but there were only four brooms.

"Mum, Kingsley, you each grab a broom, Harry and Ginny can share and Hermione and I can share," said Ron very quickly. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a strange look, while Ginny beamed at him.

Ginny got onto the back of Harry's broom and the six of them sped off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry enjoyed having Ginny on the back of his broom. They rode for a long while, until they reached sprawling manors and mansions. They landed on the grass next to a high-walled, protected manor with dozens of people around it. As Harry and the others made their way toward the manor, two bad-mannered people stormed out of the door, held at want-point by several Aurors. One was tall, with long blonde hair and a permanent sneer etched on his face. The other was a short, plump, woman who wore robes so pink, that they made flamingos look dull.

"You won't escape this time Malfoy," said Dawlish.

Malfoy was silent, but Harry could feel the contempt in the air as Malfoy grimaced at his captors.

"Remember the agreement we made, Shacklebolt. If I come with you, Narcissa and Draco go free," said Lucius Malfoy.

"Wait!" said Umbridge, "I'm not part of this agreement?"

Malfoy was silent.

"Lucius, Lucius?" pleaded Umbridge. "Why are you betraying me?"

"You're not family, and you're getting on my nerves with your high voice and constant giggling."

For once Harry agreed with Malfoy. At that moment, Umbridge pulled out her wand and fired spells randomly into the crowd. The aurors fired spells at her, and one hit and disarmed her. Suddenly, Neville's grandmother ran from the crowd and started beating Umbridge with her purse. While she hit, she yelled, "VILE WOMAN, YOU MADE MY GRANDSON SUFFER!"

It was quite a comical scene, until Umbridge dived for her wand. She overshot her dive, landing on the wand. Not realizing it had snapped, she raised the wand and yelled, "REDUCTO!" aiming at Neville's grandmother. Fortunately, the broken wand could not handle such a powerful spell, and the wand detonated.

Neville's grandmother blinked in surprise. Where Umbridge had been, now there was a small amount of overly pink vapor. Everyone looked surprised, but soon their attention was shifted to two figures standing in the doorway to Malfoy Manor. Both had very fair complexions, one was a mother, the other a young man who had blonde hair. Harry looked into the face of the young man and thought he could see a look of comprehension, and possibly remorse in Draco's eyes. The two figures, heads hung low, retreated into their house.

"Now, Malfoy," said Shacklebolt, "you'll have to go to Azkaban for embezzlement and sedition."

Malfoy looked somber but held his head high. He was not ready to disgrace his family name any more. As he was led away, everyone broke into cheers. Harry hugged Ginny and Ron embraced Hermione. Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "It looks like it's all over now. I think we ought to have a celebration," said Molly Weasley.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone went back to Grimmauld Place, which Harry had volunteered for the party. Mrs. Weasley, the party coordinator, had arrived and truly outdone herself with the decorations. She had put up red and gold streamers that formed themselves into hammers and sickles then ripped themselves apart. There was an enchanted dance floor, and Mrs. Weasley had done a tricky little charm, so that music would accompany the dancers. At night, the guests arrived. It was the biggest party Harry had ever had. Almost everyone he knew was there. Kreacher was having the time of his life, serving so many people. His polite, but creaky voice was heard often asking if the guests would want refreshments. There were several party games, like pin-the-tail-on-the-hippogriff. Mr. Weasley was entertaining a crowd of people with a muggle lighter. Dudley, who Harry had specifically invited due to his change in heart, was watching Mr. Weasley with an amused expression. Kingsley Shacklebolt was talking with Professor McGonagall, and laughing at one of her uncharacteristic jokes. George was flirting with Alicia Spinnet. Neville and Luna were looking quite pleased, playing a game with former members of the DA, and fitting in completely. Mundungus Fletcher was passed out on the floor. The festivities carried on far into the night. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all gathered around a table deep in conversation. Harry's watch beeped twelve times.

"What was that?" asked Ginny.

"Oh nothing," said Harry.

"Blimey, girls don't you think it its getting a bit LOUD down here?" asked Ron loudly and tactlessly. Harry put his hand on his forehead, but managed to pass it off as sweeping his hair back.

"Yeah," said Harry much more calmly, "let's find a room upstairs." As they ascended the stairs, Harry's heart beat rapidly. His palms were slightly sweaty, but he kept everything under control.

As they entered the upstairs lounge, the moonlight was streaming through the window, illuminating Ginny's face, giving her a deep ethereal beauty. Harry noticed Hermione looked extremely pretty as well, but Ron was lost in her spell. Hermione was stunning, her bushy haired tamed. From Harry's point of view, Ginny looked prettier. As they all sat down, Ginny's hair fell like a curtain around her perfect frame. Harry had always appreciated how striking her eyes were, but never as much as he did now. He nodded to Ron. Simultaneously, they each dropped to one knee in front of their respective girls and reached into their back pockets.

"Hermione Granger-,"

"Ginny Weasley-,"

"-Will you marry me?" they said at the same time, revealing black boxes containing simple yet beautiful golden bands.

The girls stood up. There was a stunned silence, and then both girls broke into ecstatic tears. Harry noticed Ginny looked incredibly beautiful while crying.

"Awwwww," said the female readers.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course!" sobbed Hermione. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I have loved you from the moment I lay eyes on your cute red head. You are the nicest boy and I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with you. I love everything about you, from your less-than-perfect tact to your expression when you kiss me. I love you with every fiber of my body. I would fail my N.E.W.T.'s to be with you. I love when you say that you love me. I love that you love me. Ronald Weasley, I will be your wife.

"Awwww," repeated the female readers.

"Harry James Potter," beamed Ginny, "You are the most amazing person I've met. Somehow, I knew this day was coming from the day I first saw you at King's Cross seven years ago. I knew that our destinies were linked. I adored you with all my heart and still do. I always waited for that moment when you realized you loved me to. When you kissed me after that Quidditch match, I felt as if my life had just begun. I was so scared when you had to go away to fight Voldemort but when I saw you safe, I was in heaven. Harry, your name means more to me than all the money in the world, it means more than words can express. I love you and will be with you all my life."

At that moment, Ron flew enthusiastically toward Hermione and caught her in a loving kiss. Harry followed, but towards Ginny. Her tears made the kiss wet, but he didn't mind, this was a good kiss. These were the happiest seconds of his life

"Aww...," began the female readers, but they were interrupted when Harry

raised his hand then snapped his fingers. A massive explosion of cheers sounded and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Tonks holding Teddy, Luna, Neville, smiling happily with his perplexed-looking parents by his side, Neville's gran, Dean, Seamus, Kingsley, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, George and Alicia, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Minerva McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore, Tom the barman, Hagrid, with tears running down his face, Oliver Wood, and Kreacher, who was pumping the air with his fist, "Master has done it! Master has done it!", and many others came running into the room screaming their approval. George and Lee Jordan were setting off fireworks that exploded into hearts. George came up to Ron and elbowed him in the side. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's example influenced all the couples as they all started kissing. Professor McGonagall was doubled over sobbing. Dean awkwardly looked around, but smiled apologetically. But Harry was oblivious to all this, the only person that mattered right now was the future Ginny Potter.

Harry thought his kiss would never end, but eventually his lips left Ginny's and they broke apart. Over her shoulder, he thought he could see the spirits of Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks and Lupin, arm in arm, Fred, with a mischievous grin, Dobby, his eyes watering, his own parents, tears of joy streaming down their cheeks, and Yoda smiling at him. Fred gave him thumbs up. The spirits vanished and then Harry felt as if he was being crushed and Harry's view was suddenly obscured by a great black beard, as Rubeus Hagrid picked up him, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in a great bear hug. Harry was hugging him back, remembering the gamekeeper's loyal friendship. Surprisingly, Harry saw Dudley, sporting a range of emotions on his face. He was confused, surprised(that Harry was kissing an extremely pretty girl), happy(because it was contagious), and horrified that fireworks were exploding in a room full of people. George came up to Ginny and Hermione and said, "I heard everything you said through an Extendable Ear. You girls went way over the top. I thought I was going to die from the horror of it."

"It wasn't that hard," said Ginny modestly, but truthfully.

The chaos lasted till six o'clock the next morning. Harry had received congratulations from everybody he ever known, and many he hadn't. The funniest had been normally composed Percy, who had broken down in tears of joy. After everybody had finished, Harry fell asleep on the couch, next to Ginny. Harry saw Ron and Hermione doing the same. He smiled, knowing that he couldn't tease Ron any more, and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Neville stood watching the two couples sleep, ready to leave for St. Mungo's with his parents. They were genuinely smiling for the first time in seventeen years.

"Look at them," said Neville's father.

"They look just like Lily and James," said Neville's mother. They blinked and their smiles faded, their perplexed expressions returned. Tears silently ran down Neville's face.

"Thanks," he whispered to Harry, and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry awoke, feeling the happiest he had ever felt. He felt as if he could conquer Voldemort again and Lucius Malfoy many more times. Everyone was already up. He stumbled his way to the kitchen, to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger having breakfast. Ginny entered and the beast in Harry's stomach cheered. Ron and Hermione followed.

"That worked out better than I could have hoped for, well done Harry and Ron!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley

"Oh, I always have loved a bit of romance," sighed Mrs. Weasley. "So now, you'll really be my son." The Grangers beamed at the four fiancés.

"How did you work that all out so well?" questioned Hermione

"Well, a couple nights ago Harry and I asked sat down and had a nice chat with my parents and my future in-laws. It was right before Ginny arrived on the train, and you were shopping for a new book.

"That's why you wanted me out of the house!" said Hermione. "You were dropping hints all day." She laughed.

"We had previous information that the siege was going very well," said Harry, "and the after party would be opportune. Naturally, Ron and I wanted to synchronize the asking. It was Mr. Weasley's idea for everyone to come running, but his original plan only included the Weasleys and Grangers. But Fred told Alicia, who told Angelina, who told Oliver, who, well you get the idea.

"So, let's set a date for the joint wedding,"

George emerged from behind a wall, "Ron's elbow can marry Hermione's knee."

"What?" came the reply.

George looked around at the confused faces staring at him. "Joint wedding," he said rubbing his elbow.

It was the stupidest thing Harry had ever heard, but also one of the funniest. It took several minutes for everyone to stop clutching their sides in mirth.

"So back to the date," said Mrs. Granger.

"How about Easter time?" said Ginny.

"Perfect!" said Mrs. Weasley, "this will be much more fun than Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Now Mum," said George, " do you think Bill and Fleur would like to hear that?" raising his eyebrows.

"Because it's two couples," assured Mrs. Weasley quickly, perhaps too quickly. "The Weasley family is going to be growing so much."

The door opened and Bill walked sleepily in. "Well, it's going to be growing one more than you think. Fleur just found out she's going to have a baby, and we've decided to name her Victoire." Mrs. Weasley shrieked in joy

"I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Oh no," said Ron disappointed. "I can't wait that long for the wedding." Hermione and her parents laughed.

"Oh Ronald," teased Hermione, "you're so cute, besides you should do it for your little sister. I'm sure she's not quite ready to be married yet." Ron grinned and put his arm around Hermione and Harry did the same with Ginny. They were the happiest people in the world.


End file.
